


the jeff the killer x ran mitake fanfiction author decided to write some shorts

by lemon__chan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Choking, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Smut, Unrequited Love, Urination, kaoru is an idol now and you will like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon__chan/pseuds/lemon__chan
Summary: sometimes, i have ideas for short fics. decided i should group them into one fic instead of a collection.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	1. some things are better off left alone [Sayolisa, M]

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't something that you should really be looking forward to updating constantly because it's not as though i have a bunch of ideas in mind to write  
> i just thought i could put any short things i write for bandori here rather than multiple oneshots posted individually  
> i don't know if this will ever have a "set" amount, so updates might just come and go at random
> 
> cw for this first short : implied ftnr (can be left up to interpretation), choking

"Imai-san . . . are you sure this is okay?"

It was probably the fourth or fifth time since Sayo had asked, but she wanted to be completely sure. Her fingers were wrapped around Lisa's neck, albeit loosely. She had already penetrated, that was no real issue, sex was nothing new in their relationship. But this . . . this was on a completely different level.

"It's fine, Sayo! Really! I asked you to do this, after all. If you don't like it, we don't have to do it again."

The idea of choking her bandmate — her  _ lover  _ — didn't sit quite right in her mind. But Lisa had asked her about it in advance, saying she wanted to try it, at least once. Who was Sayo to deny her that right? She just needed to make sure Lisa was ready, and everything was going to be okay. Without another word, she let out a breath, nodding in response. Then, she began to grip Lisa's neck tightly.

They had discussed specifics like how hard Sayo should choke and to make sure she was doing it the "correct" way. If Lisa thought it was too much, she would frantically tap Sayo's thigh, since she probably wouldn't be able to say anything. Though, at this moment in time, she seemed fine. Actually, it felt like her expression was asking for  _ more. _

Sayo's wasn't sure what it was about the face Lisa was making, but it was riling her up. Her grip tightened, just a bit more, and she began to thrust her hips, pulling out before forcing herself back in. Moans came out gargled, filling Lisa's bedroom along with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Every doubt Sayo had was gone now, her arousal taking over her senses as she fucked Lisa.

Never before had she felt so powerful. Even as the dominant in the relationship, they still felt on even ground. It wasn't a bad thing, but this sudden feeling of being in control had flipped some sort of switch in Sayo. Maybe it was something that would've been better off repressed. Too late now. She wasn't even sure how tightly her hold on Lisa's neck was now, nor how sloppy her movements were. What she did know was that she was already close.

"I-Imai-san, I'm cumming!"

As the words left her mouth, she made one final thrust, pushing her hips into Lisa's as far as she could. Her orgasm was like no other before, head spinning and still in the clouds. She forced herself to ease her hands from Lisa's throat, a bit disappointed that she couldn't hold on a little longer. Suddenly depleted of energy, she collapsed atop Lisa, attempting to even out her breathing.

"Wow, Sayo," Lisa started, voice a bit raspy, "I don't think you've ever came that fast before! I take it that you liked it?"

For a moment, Sayo was silent. It was a bit embarrassing to admit. There was no avoiding it, though, and she nodded into the bassist's breasts. "Yeah, I did. I really did. Can we . . . do it again?"

All Lisa did was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop?s=09) where i kinda sometimes talk about bandori  
> you can also check out my carrd where you can [REDACTED]


	2. easing the stress of work [Mocalisa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿quieres?
> 
> cw : drug use

Work was stressful. Anyone who had a job, part time or full time, could relate to the thought. Even if it was a job you liked, there were times when it became a bit much to handle and all you could do was unwind. That was how Lisa saw it, and her girlfriend, Moca, evidently felt the same.

Of course, there were many ways to deal with the oncoming stress of the workplace. However, Lisa had a particular liking for marijuana. There was just something about that high that made it easier than other methods. That's why she was preparing a bowl, packing the grassy substance in the glass pipe. 

Moca's shift had started earlier that day, but she was on break, their coworker taking over before it was finally time to clock out. It was Lisa who was responsible for taking over, finishing the night up with Moca before closing. The perfect time to smoke some weed and blow through the hours. With the lighter she snatched off her parents, she began to flick at it, bringing the pipe to her lips and setting the cannabis aflame.

Inhaling deeply, she sucked the smoke into her lungs, holding it for a moment. Anyone who smoked knew that it gave the best results. Eventually, she exhaled, the oddly pleasant smell filling the air. Lightly tapping Moca on the arm, she offered up the pipe.

It was the normal routine — pass the bowl back and forth until they smoked it up completely. Lisa had some perfume in her purse to cover up the smell, that way no one was suspicious of them. Sure, their behaviour might give it away, but Moca seemed as though she was high constantly. The thought of actually being caught was pretty scary, though they had been doing it for so long now that Lisa felt invincible.

She felt Moca tap her on the shoulder, and she looked over, letting out a noise of question. "Let's shotgun this one,~" she said, giggling at her own suggestion. Ah, yes. They would do this at least once every time. Lisa enjoyed the intimacy, plus it gave them the chance to both get a hit.

Moca took the hit, making sure to inhale as much as she could, then leaned over to her girlfriend. Without hesitation, Lisa kissed her, open-mouthed and no holding back. She felt the smoke fill her mouth, breathing it in as she continued to lock lips. Before she knew it, it was no longer about the high and instead she was completely focused on kissing Moca. Weed really worked a girl up.

Neither of them seemed to notice the approaching footsteps, a bit preoccupied making out. Lisa's position had shifted, sitting in Moca's lap, arms wrapped around her neck. It took the sudden voice shouting at them to interrupt the moment. 

"Moca! What are you doing?!"

Jumping with surprise, Lisa quickly moved off Moca, looking back to see Yukina and Ran. Oh, so they had finally come to terms with their differences? Not that it was the topic at hand. Ran was flustered, staring at them with an angry expression. Was it about the making out, or the unfinished bowl of pot? Probably the pot.

"Mitake-san, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when I catch them doing  _ that _ ?!"

Yeah, really hard to tell which part she was angry at.

"Come now, we only came to look at the new music magazines. Let's head inside." Ran looked hesitant, hands balled into fists at her side. It seemed that Yukina's words managed to get to her, for she merely scoffed and headed around the building towards the front. As Yukina followed behind, Lisa mouthed "thank you," gaining a thumbs up from her childhood friend.

With a sigh of relief leaving her lips, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, eyes trailing to the pipe. There was still some left, but Moca's shift was surely approaching its end, along with the start of Lisa's shift. Taking hold of it, she tapped it gently against her hand, making sure to save whatever was still good. She then looked over at Moca, who had been smiling the entire time. Fuck, how did she manage to stay so calm during all of this? And so  _ cute _ ?

Returning the smile, Lisa pecked Moca on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea of this is based of 1) personal headcanons, and 2) art from good ol bandori twitter   
> [[x]](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop/status/1238990331489681408?s=19) [[x]](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop/status/1240052397310910469?s=19) [[x]](https://twitter.com/imaishikis/status/1240282970591612928?s=09) [[x]](https://twitter.com/tiredyke_/status/1241723284611309569?s=09)  
> also some things to note  
> YES i did pump this out asap  
> also they're smoking from a pipe because i have more experience with that rather than blunts   
> sorry if this is disappointing but i wanted to hop on this meme before it shriveled up and died THANKS FOR READING FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER ✌️


	3. i hope my feelings reach my favourite idol [Kaomisa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but i think i'll expand on this in the future  
> take your fluff for now  
> also yes both the title and the fic itself takes inspiration from oshi ga budoukan ittekuretara shinu, it's good and i need to catch up AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL NOT YURI BAIT ME

Misaki wasn’t much of an otaku. In fact, she wasn’t much of a fan of the word itself. The thought of being labeled as such was one she never considered, but here she was, purple glow sticks in hand. Why, her friends and associates would ask, was she here today? Well, the answer was simple. Misaki was in love.

Okay, maybe love was a stretch. She just really liked the way Kaoru danced on stage, the way her voice was so suave, the smile she gave her stans a direct response, the stupidly yet somehow artistic sounding things she said during the handshakes . . . yeah, love was definitely a stretch. Luxuria was making its rise, and Misaki was going to support them completely. She was never going to admit it to anyone close to her, though. That wasn’t an option.

When it was Kaoru’s turn to sing, Misaki raised her glow sticks high, waving them as best as she could in hopes that Kaoru might see. She preferred to stand in the back due to wanting to save herself the embarrassment of singing along, but if she stood on her toes, she swore she was visible enough to spot. Purple wasn’t a common colour among the crowd, so surely, Kaoru had to have seen her efforts. Right?

“Good work out there today, Misaki!”

It was still a bit strange, being complimented on just cheering on the favourite of an idol group. Though, it seemed the group Misaki found herself in took themselves a bit seriously. The one who had complimented her, Aya, looked as worn out as ever. A proud Hina stan, and swore she would never change her fave. The others tailed behind, their odd group standing out in the sea of males.

Along with Aya, there was Sayo, who desperately did her best to hide herself when out. Whether it was because she was the twin of Hina or she was just embarrassed how much she cheered on Lisa, no one could tell. It was really,  _ really  _ hard. Then there was Masuki, who appeared as though she would rip through someone’s spleen if they looked at her the wrong way, but actually adores anything cute. Seemed she was still debating whether Ako or Kanon was her favourite, for she had one blue glow stick and one red. 

Finally, Reona caught up, smiling brightly, just as usual. She looked as though she could be an idol herself, dressing up in flashy outfits and having hair dyed in such a way Misaki wondered if it was really just a wig. A fan who couldn’t choose a favourite, switching between the girls for every fan meeting that was held. Misaki wondered how the group felt about her. It must’ve been a dilemma, seeing her never choose a favourite.

No time to dwell on it. It was time to buy merchandise and have the moment to talk to their favourite. As much as Misaki hated herself for it, she was using up her part time job funds here. How could she resist the chance to talk with Kaoru? She wouldn’t even talk back at times, just letting Kaoru ramble in her own little world before time was up. Approaching the table, she presented the cash, paying for ten CDs.  _ Goodbye, chance at a perfectly normal life . . .  _

There was no line for Kaoru when Misaki approached. Even with the success that Luxuria was reaching, Kaoru didn’t quite get many fans. Her persona wasn’t very desirable to the audience they had, and yet, she continued to keep it up. Misaki always found herself asking why, but never actually asked Kaoru directly. Perhaps she would today. But if she didn’t hurry, the few fans Kaoru  _ did  _ have would beat her to it.

When Misaki made her way over, the small smirk Kaoru always wore quickly turned into a much bigger smile. She looked a bit dorkish, but Misaki found it charming in every way. Her heart was racing.  _ Not now, not now!  _ Taking a deep breath, she offered the ten tickets to the person in charge of timing, then reached out to shake Kaoru’s hand. Just the touch was enough to send jolts of happiness through every fiber of Misaki’s being.

“It’s so wonderful to see you again, Misaki! Ah, fate seems to keep us together another day, does it not?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Anyway, Kaoru!”

“Hm? What is it, my dear kitten?”

“Why do you keep up the act? This whole . . . uh, charming women act, I guess? Calling females fans ‘kittens’ while you act less princely to your male fans. If you showed your feminine side more often, wouldn’t you have more fans?”

For a moment, Kaoru was silent. Her smile fell for a moment, and she closed her eyes, seemingly lost in thought. Oh no. Did Misaki say something she found offensive. Raising her hands up, she nervously shook them, saying, “I-I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it’s just —!”

“Because Misaki likes it.”

“Eh?”

Was she hearing correctly? She hadn’t gone deaf or delusional, had she? Kaoru had just said . . . “When we were still small, you were my  _ only _ fan, Misaki. And you always cheered me on, no matter what persona I had. You also seem to enjoy this side of me, or so I assumed . . . so please, keep on supporting me.” With that, she took hold of Misaki’s hand once again, planting a kiss upon the back of it.

“That’s time!”

Had it not been for the timer calling out the end of their time together, Misaki surely would’ve been completely frozen from the shock. Her mind was running a mile a minute, and it seemed she was, too. She was rushing through the crowd of men, even past the group that was waiting for her so they could leave together and stop by a nearby cafe, just as they always did. Instead, she made her way up the stairs, to the surface, where she could breathe freely.

The sun was setting, not many people were out. Perfect for shouting to the top of one’s lungs from pure joy. Misaki didn’t even notice she had forgotten her CDs, she was too overjoyed with the current situation to care. Her heart was about to pump itself out of her chest, and she could swear she was crying tears of joy.

Yeah, she took back what she thought earlier. This was most definitely, undeniably love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my only wish is that one day, someone will draw idol kaoru. please. im begging you. i'll give you my money. hit up my dms ;)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop)


	4. the sister she wants to be [Sayo & Hina]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just sister things : cleaning up your period blood at 2am because you don't know what's going on with your v*gina  
> ok but seriously man, first time periods are pretty scary, especially when you weren't properly taught about it   
> also, just to clarify, this isn't meant to be taken as incest, it's more of just trying to imagine and write how sayo was feeling when she first began to distance herself from hina  
> there's also ayahina if u squint
> 
> cw : blood

"Onee-chan . . ."

Followed by the voice was a light knocking on the door, causing Sayo to stir in bed. She despised being a light sleeper. But whatever Hina wanted, Sayo figured she could wait until morning. Unfortunately for her, Hina knocked again.

"Onee-chan, please . . ."

She didn't know what Hina could have possibly wanted. They hadn't been talking recently, and Hina knew Sayo liked her space, so what could possibly be so important? Maybe if she just pretended that she was still asleep, Hina would go away. She took her pillow, covering her ears in hopes that she would be able to block out her sister's whining.

"Onee-chan . . . help me, please . . !"

That was the breaking point. Sure, Sayo was trying to distance herself from Hina as much as possible, but after hearing that, she couldn't ignore the cries any longer. Throwing her blanket off, she forced herself out of bed, putting on her slippers and approaching the door. What she certainly wasn't expecting when she opened it was to see Hina sobbing, blood covering her hands.

"H-Hina . . . what happened?!"

"Onee-chan, help me . . . I-I just started bleeding . . . I don't know why . . ."

"Where? Where are you bleeding?" As she spoke, she kept her voice at a whisper. Though concerned, she didn't want to risk waking their parents. Hina hesitated, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes before taking Sayo's hand. Sayo nearly pulled away from disgust, but stopped herself when she realised where her hand was. Ah.

"D-Down here . . ."

Biting her lip, Sayo suppressed a sigh. Had Hina really never learned about the menstrual cycle? Slowly retracting her hand (and doing her best to ignore the blood), she used her clean hand to grab Hina's wrist and pulled her through the house. Upon reaching the bathroom, she locked the door and let out a long breath.

"Hina, take off your pants."

Hina said nothing, only sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the floor. Crossing her arms, Sayo repeated herself, "Take off your pants. We need to clean it up." This time, Hina obliged, removing her pyjama pants, along with her undergarments. The blood had already begun to trail down her legs, her clothes soaked. 

With a sigh, Sayo grabbed the showerhead, aiming it between Hina's legs as she turned on the water. It had been quite a few years since they bathed together, and with them finally leaving their adolescence, it only felt appropriate to stray her eyes. Her free arm wrapped around Hina's shoulders, pulling her close as the blood washed away. She could feel Hina shivering, still slightly crying.

Sayo wasn't sure why she felt obligated to comfort Hina. This was something that the younger one should have to deal with herself. That's what Sayo had to do. Wash away the blood in the night, too embarrassed to speak about it with anyone else . . . that's when she realised. She only had to deal with it alone because she insisted on distancing herself.

In that moment, she felt much more vulnerable. She didn't even realise she was hugging Hina tighter, no longer focused on washing. Truth be told, she felt like crying as well, but held back. Not in front of Hina. Not now. 

As Sayo washed her hands, she forced herself to avoid her reflection in the mirror. She didn't want to see what she looked like. She hoped Hina, who had gone to change, hadn't noticed. The look of disappointment. Leaving the bathroom, Hina was waiting for her.

"Onee-chan . . ."

Sayo had already explained what was happening. There was no reason for Hina to say anything else. Yet, there she was. Their eyes never met, Hina apparently finding the floor more interesting as she rubbed the nape of her neck. "Thank you."

The words made Sayo freeze in place. She couldn't remember the last time Hina had thanked her. Actually, when was the last time they had a moment like that? On that emotional level? Sayo had been separating herself from Hina, even going to a completely different middle school. Though, in that moment, she was regretting it.

Despite everything, she still loved Hina. They were sisters, after all. She wanted them to be able to go back to how they used to be, relying on one another. But if that happened, Sayo would be left in the dust as time went on. Hina would realise she was better and leave Sayo behind. She couldn't bear with that kind of pain.

Licking her lips, she prepared herself to say "you're welcome." Instead, she said, "Goodnight, Hina." She coldly brushed past Hina, returning to her room for the night. Her heart ached. She hated the feeling. She hated all of this.

Quickly rushing into bed, she shoved her face in her pillow, letting herself weep. She wanted to talk openly about these feelings. She wanted to let Hina into her heart. But her inferiority complex would never allow it. She hoped that maybe, if she were lucky, she could overcome her weaknesses in the future.

"Onee-chan!"

". . . Hina, what did I say about coming in without knocking?"

"Ehehe, sorry! I was just so excited that I couldn't contain myself!"

Sighing, Sayo placed her pen on the desk, swivelling her chair around to face the younger twin. She had been working on lyrics for Roselia's new don't, though it wasn't as if she was making any real process. A distraction wasn't necessarily unwelcome. "What is it?"

"Your advice about how to respond to Aya's confession was a success! We're going out now!"

"Is that so?" Despite the disinterest in her voice, Sayo couldn't stop herself from smiling. Seeing Hina so overjoyed made her happy as well. As long as she could do her part as the older sister, she would be content. And oddly enough, she was feeling a bit softer than usual. She opened her arms, looking away as she did so.

"Eh? Onee-chan?"

". . . Isn't it obvious? Give me a hug."

"Really?! Can I?!"

"Hurry up before I change my mind!"

Too late. Hina was already crusing her, and the desk chair was making its descent to the ground quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop?s=09)


	5. like dogs and cats [Yukisayolisa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the most self indulgent thing in the world and i've been thinking about it for a very long time youre welcome  
> also yes the title is lazy pls dont hate me thanks

Yukina had found herself in quite the predicament. After all, not many people came home from a long day at work to find that their housepets had been replaced with humans. Actually, humans probably wasn’t correct, either, considering there were still animalistic features. It was definitely not what she needed after the stress she had faced back at the office. 

“Minato-san, welcome home,” One of them finally spoke, approaching Yukina, who was still frozen at the front door. Her senses seemed to kick back into action, for she jumped back from the person, back pressed up against the door. Pointing accusingly, she shouted, “Wh-Who are you?! And what have you done with Lisa and Sayo?!” The one who had approached tilted her head, the perked up ears atop her head suddenly drooping.

The other, who was still on the couch, lazily forced half of herself over the arm, hanging upside down. “What do you mean, Yukina? We’re right here.” Her voice had a certain perkiness to it, friendly yet comforting. It took Yukina a moment to process what the catlike woman had said.  _ We’re right here.  _ Sure, the one before her had beautiful cyan hair like Sayo’s fur and the other moved around the furniture like Lisa did . . . no, it was impossible.

“I-If you two don’t leave right now, I’ll call the police.” She should call the police anyway. She had intruders! Her hand curved around her back, reaching for her phone in her back pocket, but the dog-eared girl lunged forward, hands slamming against the door and trapping Yukina.  _ A kabedon.  _ There was a menacing look in the girl’s eyes, presumably threatening, but oddly enough, Yukina wasn’t scared. “There’s no need, Minato-san. You know I don’t like strangers entering our territory . . .”

Admittedly, that was kinda hot. But Yukina could worry about raging hormones later. The fact that she was a bit lonely in her love life did not justify letting them get away with pretending to be her housepets, especially in such crude fashion. It seemed that one who was taking the role of Lisa had somehow already made her way over, wrapping an arm around “Sayo” from behind. “Come on, Sayo, you’re scaring her,” she purred, nuzzling her face into the crook of “Sayo’s” neck. A blush came upon her face, and she backed off from Yukina, scratching her cheek. “M-My apologies.”

The two of them were . . . surprisingly intimate. Though, there was something about that intimacy that felt familiar. Sayo and Lisa were close. Yukina could confirm from all of the photos she had taken of them sleeping and playing together.  _ Oh gods, it really is Sayo and Lisa. _

Not once had Yukina ever thought she would be sitting with her dog and cat in order to figure out how they had shifted into humans (or a variety of humans), but here she was. They had obeyed when she asked them to sit on the couch, Sayo with her legs crossed and Lisa sitting on her lap. While in their animal form, it was adorable, but now, it felt like Yukina was intruding on two lovers.

“So,” she started, “how did this happen?”

“No idea,~” Lisa answered, leaning further into Sayo’s form.

“It seems that we just woke up this way. After you had left, of course.” Sayo didn’t push Lisa away, actually pushing her face into Lisa’s hair and cradling her close. Well, if they couldn’t answer that, then they probably couldn’t answer any other questions that Yukina had. She just resorted to sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose. This would be a situation of trial and error, and if they had changed completely other than ears and tails, Yukina had two more mouths to feed. Not to mention, her landlord would eventually find out about these “roommates.”

Everything was giving her a headache. She let herself sink the couch, eyes closed and trying to ease her thoughts. What she wasn’t expecting was to suddenly feel a weight shift atop her, and her eyes instantly shot open, meeting emerald orbs. Sayo was sitting in her lap, face much too close for comfort.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

“When you get stressed, you like kisses, don’t you? You always let me give you kisses when you’re upset.” It was true, Yukina was one to let her dog kiss her face. But not like this! Before she could properly protest, Sayo had already pressed their lips together. She didn’t even bother waiting to set some sort of mood, her tongue slipping into Yukina’s mouth. 

One of Yukina’s many questions had been answered — it seemed the only features that remained intact were indeed the ears and tails. Sayo’s tongue was like that of a human’s, though, it was a bit longer, resulting in it pressing further into Yukina’s mouth. She knew she should reject it, push Sayo off, but she was so devoid of touch that she couldn’t find it in herself to. After a minute or so, Sayo finally released her, both of them short of breath. “Feel better?”

“No fair, Sayo!” The whining came from Lisa, who had miraculously appeared from  _ wherever _ , clinging to Yukina’s side. Cat or not, she had the ability to seemingly warp from place to place. “I wanna tease Yukina, too!” Without warning, Lisa licked Yukina’s ear. It was something she usually did when she caught Yukina lying on her side, vulnerable to all attacks.

But it didn’t end with just one lick. Lisa kept going, kissing and licking the lobe. It caused Yukina to shiver, and her lips were soon catched with Sayo’s once again, her moans completely muffled. Being attacked from both sides like this was definitely not a good thing ; she was far too sensitive. With whatever strength she could muster, she managed to push them both off, starting with Sayo by pushing up her chin and then Lisa with a simple tap to the head. Free of their hold, she stood, brushing off her shirt, which was covered in cyan and brunette hairs.

“I-I’m going to bed,” She announced, making her way around the couch and towards her bedroom. She could hear footsteps behind her, and she did her best to give a look of intimidation when she turned around to face the two culprits. “And you stay out here. I’m not letting you sleep in my room while you’re like . . .  _ that _ .”

Truth be told, she didn’t quite mind sleeping with two beautiful women at her side, she just didn’t want things to escalate any further. Not  _ tonight _ , anyway. Even when they presented their saddest faces, begging without words, she turned them away, closing them out and flopping into the mattress. She didn’t even want to bother changing clothes. No work tomorrow, might as well just let herself fall asleep and hopefully wake up to it all being a dream.

When Yukina woke up, she was expecting Sayo and Lisa to be at her side, the cat playfully pressed into the dog’s stomach while cuddling up against her owner. Instead, she was met with two women, one with a pair of dog ears and one with a pair of cat ears cuddling up against each side, respectively. 

That’s right. The door. She forgot she actually had to lock it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might end up writing self indulgent smut for this idea at one point 👉👈   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop)


	6. a prince's special treatment [Kaomisa, M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S _MY_ BIRTHDAY AND _I_ GET TO CHOOSE WHAT I WRITE, WHICH MEANS MORE SELF INDULGENT STUFF  
> most of these are inspired by things i see tbh 
> 
> cw : explicit ftnr

"Kaoru-san . . ." 

"Hm? What is it, my beloved?"

When Kaoru referred to her as such, Misaki couldn't find it in herself to reply. Especially not in their current situation. Her girlfriend had invited her over for some tea, but now they were on the bed, Kaoru's breasts pressed into Misaki's back and hand curved over her body, wrapped around her cock. It was her own fault for going off and sniffing Kaoru's bedsheets like some sort of pervert. How was she supposed to know she'd suddenly get hard?

It was nice that Kaoru would help Misaki without question, though it didn't make the situation less embarrassing. With a sigh, she leaned further into Kaoru, turning her head to give the other a peck on the lips. "Nothing. Keep going, please." Her words weren't quite begging, but she sincerely wanted Kaoru to resume her actions, which she did without question. The smile on her face radiated rather smug energy, focused on staring into Misaki's eyes as her long fingers stroked the dick she had in her grasp.

A small moan left Misaki's mouth, giving Kaoru the chance to kiss her. It was much more than the previous one, deeper and passionate, tongues dancing along one another and saliva finding its way down their lips. Misaki was already panting, and her breathing quickened even more as Kaoru jerked her off faster. The spit that Kaoru had used earlier as makeshift lube resulted in sloppy noises filling the air, the lewd nature bringing Misaki closer to her edge.

As they finally pulled away from their kiss, Misaki began to thrust her own hips into Kaoru's hand. She could tell Kaoru enjoyed watching her eagerly edge herself, but she didn't care. She just wanted to cum. It didn't take long for her wish to be granted, her hands gripping at the bedsheets as her orgasm rolled in, cum shooting out and onto the edge of the bed. Satisfied, Misaki let herself go limp, a sigh of pleasure falling from her lips.

It seemed that Kaoru wasn't finished, though. Misaki could feel the prince flipping her onto her back, head between her legs. Still coming down from her orgasm, Misaki groaned, "Kaoru-san, what are you . .?" Before she could finish, she felt something warm and moist around her shaft. It only took a second to realise it was Kaoru's mouth. She wanted to protest, she was sensitive, but the way Kaoru used her tongue was too good to resist.

The feeling of Kaoru's poking the tip so gently before taking it all in, letting it hit the back of her throat was going to cause Misaki to cum too quickly. Reaching down, she laced her fingers in purple locks, caressing rather than pulling. It was her own way of telling Kaoru to keep going, to tell her that she was doing a good job. The gesture was enough to please the other, who didn't let up on Misaki's cock, head bobbing along.

"I-I'm cumming, Kaoru-san!" 

The warning was in vain, Misaki already ejaculating for a second time. Kaoru didn't move away, keeping her lips wrapped tightly as the substance came and filled her mouth. Misaki could hear Kaoru swallow, shivering at the sound. When Kaoru pulled off and went for a kiss, Misaki let her, kissing her girlfriend back happily. She didn't even care about the taste of her own fluids — if Kaoru had done this much for her already, she could endure it. 

But the best part of it all had to be Kaoru's smile, warm and loving. Misaki really did love her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not enough dick misaki in the world and it's up to me to change that  
> maybe idk i usually only check the kaomisa tag  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop?s=09)


	7. stay down [Unrequited Taesaaya, Taerei]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> making saaya suffer _wasn’t_ my idea, surprisingly enough  
> for context (feel free to skip lmao), i had [this](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop/status/1274803975381028866?s=21) commission done to fuel my taerei needs, which prompted my friend [faith](https://twitter.com/HinaKinnie) to create an angsty prompt about saaya having unrequited feelings for tae  
> and _that_ resulted in a [comic commission](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop/status/1275143804039974915?s=21) which prompted me to write _this_ , creating a collab between all three of us  
> tl;dr saaya is sad, taerei reigns supreme
> 
> also, this isn’t a songfic, but the title is based off the song [stay down](https://youtu.be/VGHoFj9RYGM) which is what i was listening to while writing it

Today was the day.

It was the day that Saaya would profess her love for Tae Hanazono. The thought would sound cheesy aloud, but Saaya was a rather romantic person. Her experience with love was only the movies she could stream at home, which she would admit, she had quite a fondness of. After all, they were what had inspired her to go as far as baking a cake for the occasion.

In a lot of the movies she had watched, love letters were a traditional way of doing it. Though, she and Tae were closer than just simply a crush and a hopeful girl. No, they were classmates, band mates, friends. So much of their time was spent together, even Arisa teasing Saaya that the two were similar to an old married couple. The memory caused the baker’s cheeks to heat up.

Saaya couldn’t remember when her eyes started drifting towards Tae in  _ that  _ way. Maybe she had always been looking at Tae that way. There was something about the playful airhead who was surprisingly serious beneath that captured her heart. The way she dozed off into thought, how she played her guitar with absolute precision, the light in her eyes when hers met with Saaya’s . . . all of these features were captivating, as well as so many more.

All the way to CiRCLE, Saaya was thinking about Tae. They had planned to meet up there, with Tae saying she was going to be visiting Rei during RAISE A SUILEN’s practice session. Typically, they would practice at that grand tower that Tae had been visiting while playing supporting guitar. Perhaps they were trying to mix it up. None of that was her concern.

Making sure not a single thing was out of place, Saaya took a moment to look at herself in one of the windows. Not a single hair was out of place, her bow was tied perfectly, and there wasn’t a single wrinkle in her outfit. She looked fine, just as always. 

Could anyone blame her for the anxiety twisting in her gut? Everyone must’ve felt this when they confessed for the very first time, surely. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the lid of the box the cake was in — perfect. Nothing too terribly fancy, just a plain old vanilla cake, frosted oh so carefully and topped with strawberries. Even if it was terrible, Tae would eat it and say she loved it.

Another reason Saaya had fallen so hard. So kind, putting the feelings of others before her own. She cared for everyone in Poppin’Party like family. She could only hope that maybe she would be seen in a different light.

Finding her resolve, Saaya approached the employee at the front ; seems that Marina was out or busy. “Excuse me,” she said, hoping her voice hadn’t cracked, “but is Raise A Suilen still here?”

“Ah, no, they left a while ago,” the employee explained, wearing her friendliest smile. Her eyes landed upon the box in Saaya’s hand. “What’s in there?” 

“It’s a cake that I made for Tae,” she explained, face turning a shade of red once again. “She and I were supposed to meet here. Do you know where she is?”

“She’s in the studio.”

With a “thank you,” Saaya approached the studio, one hand holding the box with the cake in it while the other grasped at the handle.  _ Deep breaths, Saaya,  _ she told herself, _ you can do this.  _ Her heart was beating so loud that she could hear it in her ears, feel it in her stomach. She swallowed her fear, turning the handle and opening the door just a smidge.

Before she could open it all the way and announce her presence, Saaya noticed that Tae wasn’t alone. Far from it, actually. Tae was leaning into someone, sitting on that someone’s lap, her lips captured with that someone. A glance of the back of that someone was enough to confirm who it was.

Rei Wakana. Vocals and bass player of RAS. Childhood friend of Tae.  _ Lover  _ of Tae.

If her heart had been in her stomach before, it dropped to her feet now. The sound of it beating grew harder, louder, unbearable. She was frozen in place, unable to do anything but stare at the scene playing out before her eyes. Was this heartbreak?

Saaya wasn’t sure why she thought she might’ve been special to Tae. Why she might’ve been more than just a classmate, more than just a band mate, more than just a  _ friend.  _ Probably because of that look Tae always gave her. That look, that smile, those glistening eyes. An expression that felt like love.

She had been wrong all along.

The emotions she wasn’t able to comprehend suddenly crashed into her, sending tears down her face. Her cries were not loud, no, she wept silently to herself. It was impossible to keep looking at them. The pain was far too painful.

Ever so quietly, Saaya places the cake beside the frame of the door. She hoped that Tae might find it later. Or perhaps it would be better if she didn’t. Leave the cake behind, along with her feelings, and wait until they were eventually tossed away. A waste of time, a waste of effort, a waste of space.

As she left, she didn’t bother to close the door. She didn’t say goodbye to the employee, didn’t even look at her. No, she headed right for the front door, leaving without a word, and quickening her pace the moment she was outside. Hurriedly walking turned into running.

Where she was going, Saaya wasn’t sure of that herself. She could go home, but she didn’t want her family to see her in this state. There was also the warehouse where Arisa, Kasumi, and Rimi were ; again, she’d rather not be seen like this. She supposed it didn’t matter.

As long as she could keep sobbing, letting these feelings gradually slip out, she would go anywhere.  


“Hm?”

Pulling away from Rei, Tae looked up. Despite their current activities, she hadn’t suddenly gone deaf. The studio door was open. She untangled herself from her childhood friend, standing to approach. A hand then grabbed her wrist — it could only have been Rei.

“What is it, Hana-chan?”

“The door.”

Turning around on her chair, Rei faced the door. There wasn’t a hint of concern of her face, only a sigh coming from her mouth. Tae watched as Rei stood, walked to the door, then closed it as gently as she possibly could. “No one’s there,” she claimed, taking a step towards Tae.

Their arms wrapped around one another, pulling close again. Part of Tae wondered why the door was open ; she was absolutely positive it had been closed when RAS left them alone. It felt as though she were forgetting something. Something important.

“Hana-chan,” Rei called, her attention caught. “Is something the matter?”

_ Maybe.  _ “No,” Tae responded, a smile crawling upon her face. In return, Rei smiled back, placing her lips against Tae’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed suffering  
> it would be neat if you checked out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop), as well as [faith’s](https://twitter.com/HinaKinnie) and [naomi’s](https://twitter.com/mechaissues02) (the artist who honestly made it all possible)  
> and please, please, PLEASE do check out the [comic](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop/status/1275143804039974915?s=21) that goes with it, it’s amazing enough on its own  
> thank you for reading :)


	8. golden broth [Taerei, M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i return after a month long hiatus to present you this  
> it’s just piss drinking  
> im a fucking filthy degenerate   
> inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583222) fic 
> 
> cw for obviously piss and the act of drinking it

“Hana-chan . . .”

“Come on, Lay. What’s taking you so long?”

“I-I’m nervous, okay?!”

After all, it wasn’t every day that your girlfriend asked to try your piss. She didn’t have to be so blunt about it, either.  _ “I want to try Lay’s piss!”  _ That was what she suddenly declared that day, and here they were ; tarp oh so neatly laid out across the floor, Tae with her back to it while Rei barely hovered over her face.

In the corner of the room was a trash can, filled to the brim with empty water bottles. It didn’t take  _ that  _ much water to fill one’s bladder, but Tae was insistent, and Rei could never turn her down. That’s why they were even here in the first place! God, part of her wished she had turned the proposition down. 

“Lay, hurry up. I’m thirsty and you drank all of the water.”

_ W-Who’s fault is that?! _

Yet, she still couldn’t manage a single drop. The anxiety of literally pissing into Tae’s mouth was too strong, and she sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat. “I don’t think this is gonna work, Hana-chan. I’m sorry-” Suddenly, there was pressure on Rei's thighs, pulling her down. Lips hit her clit, followed by a tongue, causing a moan to erupt from her throat.

What was she doing now? Trying to work Rei up? Admittedly, it was working. Tae grabbed one of Rei’s hands, moving it to her own clit, pressing hard. “Just a little more,” she mumbled through the mouthful of pussy. While Rei felt like objecting, Tae was right. Her bladder was finally starting to loosen up.

A little dribble came first, just what was leaking past the arousal of her cunt. The guitarist was pulling herself closer, lapping up the droplets like the finest wine she had ever tasted. Slowly, but surely, the rest began to follow. It only took a few seconds before Rei was relieving herself naturally, hands caught in Tae’s hair, holding handfuls tightly and throwing her head back in pleasure.

She never expected the act of urinating to seem the least bit arousing, but here she was. After getting over the nerve wracking part of actually going through with it, it was actually kinda hot. It was also hot to watch Tae cling to her so desperately, to watch her piss begin to overflow in the other girl’s mouth as she did her best to swallow as much as she could.

As soon as it began, it was over. Tae was gasping for breath, and Rei was lifting herself from her girlfriend’s face, slight concern showing on her own. “Are you okay?” She asked, reaching out to touch Tae’s face, despite the current state of it. With a nod, Tae smiled. “Of course!” It was hard to believe when her face was still soaked.

“So . . . was it good?”

“Anything from Lay is great.”

“That’s not what I meant, Hana-chan . . .”

A giggle followed.  _ Typical Hana-chan.  _ “I mean it, though. And if you don’t mind, I would like to do it again.” That was a hard bargain. And considering how much it got her off, she wouldn’t mind . . . “Sure, why not? But finish what you started, I’m still worked up.”

Another giggle, followed by Tae pushing Rei against the tarp and maneuvering down between her thighs. They had a long night ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me : has super cool fic ideas that would be great if i actually wrote them  
> me at 6am : mmm piss time
> 
> maybe go to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop?s=21) and harass me


End file.
